


it's all okay

by Marvellous



Series: sunkissed [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, College student Bruce, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Surfer Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Maybe Bruce could learn to love the beach after all.





	it's all okay

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pairing...and the MCU is so filled with angst right now, I made a somewhat college type AU where I could write some fluff.  
> Anyways, first time writing either of these characters, so hopefully I did okay.
> 
> Title from "Good Life" by Anthem Academy

“This really isn’t my thing,” Bruce muttered under his breath as the vehicle rolled to a stop in the sand covered parking lot. 

Natasha touched his shoulder and gave him a small smile, “Come on, you can suffer through it for a bit, hey? How often do we all get a weekend where we’re not studying or something.”

His teeth worried at his bottom lip, but he nodded. How could he say no to his best friend who just wanted a day on the beach?

“Yah, and we like your company, Bruce,” Steve spoke from the back as he started rubbing sunscreen on himself.

“Hey!” Tony protested after tugging a hat on his head, pushing Steve’s hands away from his arms, “I get to do that.”

Steve rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, “I’m capable of doing it myself.”

Bruce huffed at the banter between the two, sharing an amused look with the girl in the drivers seat.

She grabbed a bag from the middle and nodded out towards the direction of the ocean, “Let’s go, you guys.”

“You heard her, let’s go.” Steve said as he pushed Tony out the door in front of him.

Bruce strayed several footsteps behind his friends, listening to their lighthearted conversation on the gentle wind as they made their way to the water. They had to trek down a little trail and a set of stairs before they got to the actual beach.

While Bruce let his eyes wander, his thoughts did the same. He was telling the truth, he really wasn't a beach kind of guy. He hadn't been since he was a teenager, but he never liked the way the sand got everywhere, there was never any shade and you always had to worry about what else was swimming beneath the surface of the water. College was stressful though, and he kept telling himself that the company of his close friends would outweigh the bad. So far the sand in his shoes wasn't convincing him otherwise.

At the bottom of the wooden stairs, he stopped and took said shoes off, cursing himself for being such an idiot and wearing socks as well. The others were getting farther from his sight, and not noticing he wasn't right behind them, so he tried to loosen the laces on his second shoe while walking, albeit awkwardly.

Lack of attention to surroundings lead to his shoulder being clipped by something tall and solid, feet stumbling and entangling with something on the ground. A surprised noise left his lips as his body crashed onto the sand below. “Jesus Christ,” he yelped as a heavy weight followed pressing him further into the despised ground.

Regaining his ability to think, he opened his eyes and his lips parted in shock. 

The short haired blonde male above him had an apologetic look in his blue eyes, “Sorry about that, I don’t believe I was looking where I was going.”

He was soaking wet and heavy, and what the hell was that accent anyways? Bruce knew sand was sticking to every unclothed part of his body, but he found he didn’t care so much. Say something, the little voice in his head urged him, “No!”

The blonde’s eyebrows creased as he began to sit up, with difficulty considering their feet were both twined with some sort of rope.

“No,” Bruce continued, voice quieter, “It was…it was my fault.” 

“Equal, then,” he winked as he managed to sit down in the sand beside him, hands reaching down to further untangle them.

Bruce sat up as well and saw what it was actually attached to. A surfboard laid on the sand close by, clearly having been dropped upon their impact.

“What made you think it was a good idea to wear those to the beach?” he interrupted Bruce’s thoughts with a pointed look at the shoes beside them.

“Well, I don’t come to the beach very often,” Bruce laughed weakly.

“Ah,” he said with a quick nod before heaving himself upwards, revealing an impressive height before offering his hand to Bruce, “That’s a shame.”

Bruce blinked as he stood face to face (or, face to shoulder?) with the other, not sure what to make of that comment, “Is it?”

“It is,” he confirmed vaguely, “I’m Thor.”

“Thor?” Bruce asked disbelievingly, “Wow…really?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Why do you keep saying ‘really’?”

“It’s unique,” Bruce said with a smile.

Thor huffed, “Do I get your name in exchange?”

“Bruce. Banner.”

“Nice alliteration there,” Thor said teasingly, eyes trailing to the nearby water and some people calling his name, “Are you going to be sticking around, Bruce?”

“As long as my friends want,” he replied casually, despite his heart beating faster.

“Great! I’m coming back to get your number, okay?” Thor stated definitively, picking the surfboard back up, “I’ll have to make up for getting you all wet.”

For the first time Bruce did notice his clothes were soaking wet, “Don’t I have to make it up to you for tripping you in the first place?”

He walked backwards, a playful glint in his eyes, “So we’ll split the bill.” And with that he turned and ran back towards the waves.

Bruce watched his sun kissed skin disappear into the water and he shook his head in utter disbelief. Maybe he could learn to love the beach after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments always appreciated.


End file.
